fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Petrillo
"The one he trusts to watch his back." - Darkrai |kanji=オーリビア ペトリロ |rōmaji= Ouribia Petoriro |alias= Ace of Akatsuki |race=Human |gender= Female |age= 22 (part I) 29 (part II) |height= |weight= |birthday= September 13 |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Akatsuki |mark location=Under Right Breast |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Barkeeper Guild Master (secondary) |previous occupation=None |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Akatsuki Guild |marital status=Single |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Wind Magic Spear Frenzy Sand Magic Re-evaluation Magic |weapons= Venus Gospel |image gallery = yes }} Olivia Petrillo (オーリビア ペトリロ Ouribia Petoriro) is a member of the Independent Guild of Akatsuki, having joined a few months after they become officially part of the Guild Haven. She serves similar to Mirajane from Fairy Tail, a sexy "drawing card" to the guild, and it's bartender as well. In addition to bartender duties, Olivia serves as the Guild Master in Jason's absence, the latter having enough trust in the former that she can handle the Akatsuki Guild with little to no issue. In essence, she is Jason's Number Two (二番 (ナンバー ツー) Nanbā Tsū), more commonly called a Guild Ace (ギルドエース Girudo Ēsu). Appearance Olivia bears the appearance of a young lady in her mid-late teens, with a slender figure, sizeable bust, and dark blue eyes. Olivia's hair is blond, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. She is described as a "tall voluptuous blond with a butt like granite". Olivi'a regular's attire is a green and peach coloured dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considrable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress' sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Post-timeskip, Olivia now commonly dons a cocktail dress is a dark-sea-foam dark green colour with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her breasts show but have very thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is rather long with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon. Her hair also has a matching coloured hair-bow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip-ons with pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg. Personality Olivia is a rather kind and sensible young woman who is able to get along with mostly everyone she meets. She is noted to possess an air of maturity that instills a sense of calmness in all who are near. A natural 'people person', Olivia is able to talk her way through a variety of situations with elegance and poise; for this reason, along with many others, she is indispensable to Akatsuki, especially because of the fact that the guild is mostly composed of loners and introverts. She is often hailed as the sole reason, aside from sheer power that the guild has flourished. However, Olivia has a slightly darker side to her. If something manages to deeply disturb her, or if she needs to get out of a tough situation, or even if she's just plain mad, this friendliness will disappear in an instant to reveal a terrifying fury that can scare the pants off most people; though later on, people conveniently 'forget' that Olivia has ever gotten mad in the first place for some unknown reason, quite possibly due to the sheer amount of fear they experience. On another note, Olivia is deeply in love with Jason; like many members of the Akatsuki guild—and she gives him no shortages of affection from time to time. However, after the timeskip, Olivia has shown a different side to herself; she is also decisive, persistent, witty, somewhat impulsive, and quite bold, preferring to wear revealing outfits. She is also very flirtatious and enjoys teasing people, often making suggestive comments about "showing a little more" of her already impressive figure. She has stated she is "not a very good liar", and this fact is evident in several conversations. She also enjoys fighting a great deal and becomes excited at the prospect of a battle, almost to an extent that it unnerves other members of the group, and she is disappointed when unable to fight. History Pre-Dawn Plot Pre-Dawn *Fairy Tail: Dawn Side-Story: Dance With Aurai Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Suihakkei arc (水發勁 Liberation of Water arc) *Diving Down Uprising of Hell Arc *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON PART II New Beginnings Arc *Severed Link *The Invaders *Operation Reclaim *A Clone Of My Own *Revelations of Origin *Into The Shadows *The White Curtain Falls Deicide Arc *Alien Revelations Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale Arc *Explanations (mentioned) *Interrogations *Dimension Tripper *Running Silver Filler *Taboo Equipment Venus Gospel (ビーナスゴスペル, Bīnasu Gosuperu): Olivia's signature weapon; it is a crimson halberd whose shaft can split into chained-together segments, giving it dangerous flexibility and reach, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area, in addition to being able to extend at high speeds to impale her opponents from a distance, and it carries tremendous force while extending. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around opponents, restricting them. In addition, the tip of the halberd can move to the side, becoming a scythe. As well as this, the spearhead can transform into a chainsaw. On the opposing side of the spear, there is a small spinning top, which comes into play for Olivia's finishing move. Venus is a Roman goddess principally associated with love, beauty, and fertility, who played a key role in many Roman religious festivals and myths. The noun form venus means "love" and "sexual desire" in Latin, and has connections to venerari (to honor, to try to please) and venia (grace, favor) through a possible common root in an Indo-European *wenes-, comparable to Sanskrit vanas- "lust, desire". The word gospel derives from the Old English gōd-spell meaning "good news" or "glad tidings". A gospel is an account, often written, that describes the life of Jesus of Nazareth. In a more general sense the term "gospel" may refer to the good news message of the New Testament. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Spearwoman: Olivia expertly knows her way around a spear, which she can generate with her magic. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her knowledge of a spear to their full effect. Olivia's spear movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. She has a very fluid style of fighting; the addition of wind magic enables her to bolster her reaction time and reflexes to the point that she can attack and dodge at high speeds; on that note, speed is a vital part of her fighting style—attacking so fast that opponents cannot see her moves. She utilizes less lunges in her working of the spear, more like arc-esque movements which cover a wide range. Due to Venus Gospel's ability to change into a scythe, Olivia can morph it in order to cause the weapon to embody the cutting properties of the winds that she manifests. Olivia utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her spear at her opponent in battle. She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her spear with her left hand and then switching to her right at a moment's notice. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping. Olivia focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Olivia focuses on aerial-based techniques, often attacking with her legs as well, and she is capable of performing multiple-hit combos on her target while airborne. *'Brandish Dive' (ブランディッシュダイブ, Burandisshu Daibu): When performing this spell, Olivia manipulates her magical power into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke", Olivia transfers the full force of her spiritual power as though it were "mass" through the Venus Gospel and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure magical power. It is an attack that encompasses all her "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. When bolstering the power of this attack with her Wind Magic, Olivia creates a hurricane-like effect beneath her feet in order to propel her skywards at speed. Due to her clothing, which masks her magical presence, her approach is more often than not undetected. The winds suddenly pick up as Olivia reaches her helpless opponent, as the surging gales cause her to appear as if she had come out of nowhere, where she performs the ending movements of this spell with a twirling motion, slicing deep into the opponent with tremendous precision. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, Thousand-Page Wholesale): A rather demanding spear technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. The strikes can also be turned on multiple close-knit enemies, where the same result occurs. The successful employment of this technique does not only come from the usage of speed, but comes from competent control over Olivia's own magical energy. Prior to using this technique, Olivia coats her spear with a swirling mass of wind, which hardens the spear; while sharpening it at the tip of the spear, thus allowing the usage of multiple devastating slashes without immense amounts of strength. Because of the speed that she swings her spear, it seems as if Olivia has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time. The slashes close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if the foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, the blade will quickly cut them down. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between her right arm and waist. *'Meteor Storm Punisher' (メテオストームパニッシャー, Meteo Sutōmu Panisshā): After having fought until she has been almost exhausted of magical energy, Olivia gathers the remnants of her magical energy into the spinning top, along with condensing magical energy in the atmosphere to enhance the final attack, converting it into kinetic energy as the spinning stop begins to whirl. By releasing the spinning top on the scythe, Olivia performs this ultimate attack; where the top travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target at nearly impossible speeds, then cleaves through the unlucky foe with no problem with a flash of lightning. The Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain powerful explosions that her foes more often than not release with their powers, which can be more than enough to destroy cities. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Olivia to defeat her foe without causing an city-endangering explosion. Meteor Storm Punisher is classified as Olivia's finishing attack, and her ultimate technique. Physical Prowess Immense Speed: Olivia is able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye. She often moves in zig-zagging motions, making it hard for her opponents to predict her movements. She has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. She uses many acrobatic rolls and flips, further enhanced her wind magic. She is able to quickly attack a foe and move behind them without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. Olivia has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. At a moment's notice, she can become more erratic with her movement, as appearing before striking her opponent and disappearing once again on the other side of them becomes a major part of her strategy. Enhanced Strength: Despite her small size, Olivia is highly powerful, able to lift and drag items many times her height and weight; a skill that proves extremely handy due to her job as a bartender. She was shown lifting a massive boulder which is usually used with two hands, with a single hand and in a casual manner, as well as crushing her bed and even a steel crate with a single kick, as well as snapped a blade in two; although it had been previously damaged. She is even able to snap a few of ribs of her opponent, with a backhanded chop, and she is able to cut through one of the four horns of a Vulcan, even knocking the beast to the ground by the sheer strength of her blow. In addition, her spear slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Enhanced Durability: Despite her slender frame, Olivia is incredibly durable; a trait which increases exponentially over the timeskip, where she is able to withstand several attacks from a tremendously powerful Wizard Saint with no problem, and she has shown to be able to withstand assaults that would normally kill an ordinary mage. She is able to take a full-powered fire blast point-blank and only receive a few small wounds and torn clothing. In fact, Olivia is able to withstand several assaults from several S-Class Mages before finally receiving a small wound, even coming out unscathed from several powerful spells. Magical Abilities Spear Frenzy Spear Frenzy: A tricky Caster Magic that allows Olivia to draw upon her own magical energy and bring it out into physical form, in the form of spears of ethereal energy. However, these spears are quite powerful and simple—while she can utilize them normally, it has a secret, deadlier function; that is to mound her magical energy into the form of a swirling gate of energy behind her, which then releases a flurry of spears at her foe; or otherwise, she can release them one at a time, or even, focus them to one of her limbs to boost her offensive power in one area significantly. Olivia has stated that this is a rather tricky magic to master, but it is worth the time and effort. However, her greatest usage is to combine multiples of spears into often bizarrely shaped projectiles that are rather hard hitting. After the timeskip, Olivia's skill in this magic has progressed to the point that she can either transform parts of her body, like fingers, hands or arms, or an entire body-section, such as the entire upper body and even the whole body, into a spear. While transformed into a spear, Olivia does not take any damage inflicted by the spear's impact, such as detonating while morphed into an explosive spearhead. Spear Frenzy also grants her the ability to summon countless hidden spears and control each of them with fearful precision through the use of telekinesis. She can also shoot these various spear weapons like projectiles straight from her sleeves with an amazing amount of accuracy, causing significant damage or use them in conjunction with her other spear strikes to barrage an opponent with seemingly endless amount of halberds, blasting through their defenses in order to deal a decisive blow. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon spears to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of spears materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. *'Strike Spurt' (ストライクスパート, Sutoraiku Supāto): This technique allows Olivia to summon a large quantity of spears from her sleeves; numerous magical spears are unleashed at one time, moving and taking aim at the target according to Olivia's will, allowing her to fire without having to target the opponent by herself. Due to an enormous amount of lances being fired at the same time, it is incredibly difficult to block many of the strikes. She starts out with lower numbers of lances, but increases the number of lances fired in a volley depending on the situation. Upon firing them, she can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each lance similar to a carpet bombing. Olivia personally enjoys this technique the most as it leaves little, if no, room for an opponent to effectively escape completely unscathed. *'Revolving Stake' (リボルビング・ステーク, Riborubingu Sutēku): Revolving Stake is a spell used to take on many opponents at once or to completely overwhelm a single opponent. When performing this technique, Olivia proceeds to shift the shaft of her blade in a circular fashion in front of her person creating several afterimages of her pole-arm. The speed at which this is done, creates the image of nearly one hundred weapons in front of the opponent. By utilizing the speed as well as the already destructive nature of the spear, Olivia is able to crush a large area in front of her with repetitive thrusts of her weapon; with each successive strike, Olivia's spear is capable of unleashing thousands of spears, sending them to fly around the enemy and cutting them from all angles. This technique looks like a gigantic blue tornado from a great distance away. This attack will shred an enemy until nothing is left except for a large pile of mangled flesh; the spears can be detonated to create more spears to completely annihilate the enemy as well. This technique can also be used in a defensive manner by using the spear to quickly tear apart an opponent's attack and throw them off balance. *'Kōka Gesshōsen' (煌華月衝閃, Gleam Flower Moon Rush Flash): Olivia brandishes her spear and summons familiars composed of wind. With a wave of the spear, the familiars head for her target, grasping them between their newly-formed legs. Olivia then rushes towards the target, impaling it with her spear, and violently skewers the target multiple times, before swinging a wide arc, releasing the spear from her enemy. Suddenly, the familiars begin forming two oversized arms from its head, holding a giant sword in one hand. The familiars fly towards its target and repeatedly hammers them with their weapon, finally impaling them and holding them high in the air. As Olivia moves in, she slowly brandishes her spear once more and upon stabbing the enemy, time comes to a standstill. Olivia repeatedly skewers and stabs the target, finally swinging her sword in a giant arc, pulling it out from the target's body before leaping away. As time returns to normal, the target finally explodes from Olivia's assault. *'Perishing Godspeed Spear' (滅びの神速槍, Horobi no Shinsokuyari): Olivia's most powerful attack with Spear Frenzy; when performing the Perishing Godspeed Spear, Olivia gathers the remainder of her magical energy and makes a stance, where her arms are crossed in an 'X' formation. The magical energy flows into the sky; and by utilizing Spear Frenzy's unique properties, the massive clump of magical energy takes a solid shape; spreading out, it opens a dimensional rift above her opponent. Several orbs of energy in a pentagram compose the opening for the rift; gathering energy from the atmosphere, the magical energy from the surroundings is compressed before the dimensional rift fully opens; from the rift comes a positively enormous spear which appears similar to a flame—at a single command, Olivia causes the spear to shoot downward like a meteor descending to earth, flying straight downward to envelop a large area in blinding white light that annihilates anything it touches; smashing her opponents into oblivion through the sheer overwhelming force of the impact. Wind Magic Wind Magic: (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): A common type of Caster-magic, Wind Magic enables Olivia to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at her will. With Wind Magic, Olivia can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. It enables her to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at her will, granting her high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, however, due to her own nature, her Wind Magic mainly focuses on flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. It is almost purely defensive, as she overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal; often adapting to the situation surround her and prefer to dodge an opponent instead of a direct attack. Olivia often unleashes air blasts that are powerful enough to knock her opponent backward and displaying a "wheel" of air which not only allows her to evade attacks but is powerful enough to deflect the claws of a dragon. Olivia is skilled in creating extremely powerful tornadoes that are strong enough to throw her opponents in the air. She is also capable of creating an air dome of sorts to protect herself and others from any harmful gases. After the timeskip, Olivia's skill in Wind Magic has progressed to the point she can erode solid steel away with a powerful gust of air. She often uses this to function as a "battery" for Wendy Marvell. *'Spiral Air Lance' (スピラル エー- ランス, Supiraru Ea Ransu): Olivia's basic attack; when utilizing Spiral Air Lance; Olivia can generate a small wind current that cloaks her spear. When she slashes her weapon, or spins it in wide arcs, the wind is amplified at the moment of the slash/rotation by her magical energy and flies forward to cut an enemy from a distance as it is released in the form of a powerful spinning current which is strong enough to tear a hole within her target, or rend it asunder, depending on the size of the opponent. The cutting force of this attack is enough to slice through opposing magical blasts, and can be fired in rapid succession through the use of a rotating/spinning motion. They have been shown to be rather potent and destructive, as they're capable of destroying demons utterly. She is also capable of keeping this energy wrapped around her spear, and can then unleash it at close range in order to damage and push back an enemy. Olivia is also capable of firing two blasts simultaneously to cause greater harm to her enemies, or fuse them into a single blast seamlessly which blasts through the opposition. *'Trigger Aerobuster' (トリガーエアロバスター, Torigā Earobasutā): When performing this powerful spell, Olivia can plant herself on the ground and rotate her extremity, causing an incredible amount of wind to burst through her focused funnel. She uses this ability automatically when she runs reducing the air currents around her body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit her speed. Creatively, she can create tornadoes and gusts with her arms. When performing this technique and using it in an offensive manner, she snaps her fingers and creates a small blue cyclone that will wrap around her opponent, wherever the opponent is located, causing damage. The tornado manifested slices away at the opponent's body via multiple miniature blades of wind that compose its entirety that severely damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that they are uncountable, and the wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck; as an extra bonus, this technique the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it even after the initial strike—it is capable of slicing through steel. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Through the power of wind, Olivia can enhance her movement in battle; she can run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around herself and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind herself to propel her forward. Olivia has been shown using this to run many times faster than an average human and maintain this for very long periods, allowing her to travel long distances without gliding or jumping, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly; even able to run across water. Air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. Olivia jumps high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. Even without this power, she can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around her opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives her an advantage in prolonged combat. She has a maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing her to react swiftly to almost anything. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, エメラ・バラム, Emera Baramu): Emera Baram is a soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything; Olivia prepares this mighty spell by bending her arms and pointing her hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. She subsequently places her two index and middle fingers in a "X" shape in front of her, generating a halo of light around her hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards her enemies, slicing them up. While she performs Emera Baram, small leaves are shown floating around her. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Olivia has mastered this powerful spell to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. These projectiles are capable of slashing her opponents and sending them flying away from her, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. The resulting sharpened blast of this technique is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from Olivia, causing grievous injuries to those hit. This is, without a doubt, Olivia's most powerful Wind Magic spell as of currently. Sand Magic Sand Magic (砂の魔法, Suna no Mahō): Sand Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that involves the usage of sand; with it, Olivia manipulates sand, either released from her body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes, with the most prominent so far being for combat, with sand-made bullets or waves being the most common attacks. Due to the sheer amount used in its casting, the sand itself is very powerful. In sufficient quantities, this sand could be fashioned into a diverse range of forms, which Olivia uses to assault opponents and intercept hostile attacks. By constructing more complex structures, she can use it to perform even more intricate tasks, like observation. The dust inflicts damage due to the sheer blunt power granted it by the amount of material used each time. Olivia is capable of using many magical energy-taxing sand-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. The amount of dust she can control at one time is immense. If sand is lacking in abundance, Olivia can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more dust. Because the sand generated by Olivia is already infused with her magical energy, Olivia has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. She is able to manipulate the sand even when it's saturated with water, and she can even block powerful explosions the instant they explode despite the enormous power these techniques held, protecting her allies through this method. This sand can also be used as sensing device: Olivia can detect when others come into contact with it, even from far away. Olivia can also dry anything that she manages to touch, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. Olivia had learned Sand Magic during the seven year timeskip; spending those seven years within the desert region of Arfar in order to become far stronger. *'Holy Sandstorm' (神砂嵐 Kamizuna Arashi): This is spell formed via Sand Magic and Wind Magic. By using make-shift tubes produced from Olivia's own body in order to release the air inside her lungs, she gathers huge amounts of air and compresses it in her lungs. The air is then released through her fingernails as she slices down with her hands, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade while she starts to spin her forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble, likened to a sandstorm in space; it is a powerful sand tornado, which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power, which can travel a good distance away from her and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone; slicing into the foe's body at the cellular level, cutting into their tendons—if the opponent manages to receive the full brunt of the attack, they will mostly likely be torn to shreds. *'Sandy Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral' (砂天百華葬, Saten Hyakkasō): One of Olivia's most powerful techniques; sprouting copious amounts of sand from her lance, she thrusts the weapon upwards, directing the sand into the sky. Instantly, the sand crashes down upon the targeted foe and swirls around them, before quickly wrapping around their helpless bodies. From there, the sand spirals up, before compressing upon their body momentarily. Olivia snaps her fingers, creating powerful shock waves that compress the sand. Anything buried in the sand is subsequently crushed. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. If she wishes to kill the opponent, she forces the sand to implode, crushing the opponent; giving them a death which is so swift that there is no time for her foe to register any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Olivia is also capable of manipulating the amount of pressure used in the attack, which allows her to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. *'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱 Sando Riberion): When performing this spell, Olivia generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of her hand, prompts it to start revolving around her opponent, surrounding them. She then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. Such spell involves the use of a vast amount of sand; nonetheless, Olivia seems capable of gathering and moving it around at considerably great speed, enough to parry rapid assaults in melee. The defense provided by it seems to reside in the sheer amount of the employed sand, with the outer layer of sand absorbing the brunt of enemy attacks and dispersing it. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Olivia remaining perfectly unscathed while she used it on her opponent, who was just a few centimeters away from her. *'Drill Liner' (ドリルライナー, Doriru Rainā): Olivia's most powerful spell with Sand Magic; which is achieved by her gathering stray sand which is scattered throughout the battleground and converging it upon her body while adding in her own magical power as well as her own sand. At the point of overdoing the compression, Olivia releases her magical energy in a powerful burst—pointing her spear, she utilizes the burst to achieve high speeds compared to breaking the sound barrier in a flash, blasting off towards the opponent while rotating with enough speed to appear as if she had temporarily transformed into a human drill. All the while, the sand compressed on her body begins to shave off of her, increasing her speed tenfold. At the moment of impact with her foe, she channels all of the sand to the tip of her spear and pierces the foe viciously and effortlessly, drilling straight through them; though by now, she is moving too fast to stop and is guaranteed to keep moving for a few more moments. This attack is used for a large number of opponents, attacking all of them at once, and can travel a huge distance, and also sending them flying back. Re-evaluation Magic Re-evaluation Magic (化成魔法, Kasei Mahō, lit. Change Magic): Re-evaluation Magic is a form of Caster-Magic that allows one to change the properties of opposing Caster-type magics, within limitations. The creator of this unique magic is Akatsuki's Olivia Petrillo. A unique type of magic, which manipulates the atoms in the general makeup of the opposing spell; this only works if the spell in question is elemental in nature. There, upon a mere touch, the user releases a pulse of her own magical energy, which reverses the composition of the opposing spell, causing it to become that of the element which is its polar opposite. For example, a fire spell would become water in nature. While this seems next to useless as the spell can still inflict damage, Re-evaluation Magic's true strength lies in being able to change the caster's elemental magic into that of the opposing element, meaning if they possess Fire Magic for example, they can also have Water Magic; essentially, Re-evaluation Magic enables Olivia to twist the light and make lies a truth; it draws in all waves within the electromagnetic spectrum, including radio waves, allowing Olivia to interfere with radio signals. However, this has a negative side-effect: as it allows her to control light, it steals the light from her eyes. Due to this, using Re-evaluation Magic for an extended period of time will cause her to go blind. *'Install' (インストール, Insutōru): Install is the regular spell of Re-evaluation Magic; when performing Install, Olivia confronts the light of Re-evaluation Magic; imposing her soul's dominance upon it; this forces a transformation, where she takes over Re-evaluation Magic and unleashes her true might; as she uses it to switch places with her self from ten years in the future. When utilizing Install, Olivia's light blonde curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now coloured sea-foam green coloured while being spikier. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a bathing suit black piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact center of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle. It increases her power, strength and speed, while bolstering her magical power and skills. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Olivia, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of her in height. The process of this form being invoked is done by "uninstalling" her own current self in order to "install" her future self, the absolute ultimate potential that Olivia can possibly achieve; so in a sense, her Install form is the strongest she will ever become. This alone makes Olivia one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki. This effect only lasts for twenty minutes before the current and future self switch back. No one really knows what Olivia does when she is stuck in the future for twenty minutes, as they have never asked and she has never mentioned it. **'Enhanced Speed': The Olivia of the future is tremendously swift on her feet; excelling in hit-and-run tactics, she is capable of evading many a combatant in both long and close-range; even that of the current masters with tremendous ease. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of fifty times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. In the future, Olivia's reflexes have improved to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. **'Enhanced Strength': In the future, Olivia possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through diamond; and she can thrust a S-Class level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Olivia has shown are like kicking a mage through a building and slamming his partner over her shoulder with one hand, as well as when she grabbed a Wizard Saint's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. **'Finish Point': The Olivia of the future has a unique condition; her reflexes are constantly supercharged; which slows the apparent passage of time. This means that her perception of depth, stillness, and speed improve greatly, allowing her to perceive the opponent's pressure points, areas in the body that constantly move and can deal immense damage to the targeted individual if hit. Additionally, when utilizing Finish Point, Olivia of the future's spear is strengthened for lethally powerful blows. Although it is primarily utilized with an her spear, any blade will work for Finish Point, as evidenced by Olivia utilizing it with one of the sword arms of Alexis's mecha to cut apart its head. Finish Point can be compared to the "iron sight" mode of modern shooter games; though Olivia does not such a comparison. In either case, Finish Point enables Olivia to aim her spear at her foes more accurately, as it is a given that her strikes will rarely, if ever miss when performing this technique. Weaker mages can be cut to pieces with Finish Point without issue, but more powerful enemies such as S-Class Mages are usually blasted and slashed at by Olivia before she can utilize Finish Point to its fullest upon them. Once she enters finish point, the information being sent from her eyes to her brain specifically point out the pressure points of the target, which Olivia can then slice to deal immense damage; additionally, it can destroy most projectiles. However, due to the massive amount of information being sent from the eyes to the brain there is a limited amount of time this power can be used before it overheats. **'Wind Magic Mastery': Due to ten years straight of honing her powers after the adventures of Akatsuki in the present, Olivia had fully learned and achieved every single type of Wind Magic to exist; becoming one of the strongest Wind Magic Masters that ever lived. She has been called a being akin to an eagle, a creature which slices the wind with its wings. Her spells are so powerful, that her winds are so strong that even the surroundings become her weapon by throwing it at the opponent. Her proficiency in Wind Magic is such that she can not only manipulate and generate air and wind, but gain full domination over the element of the sky, allowing her to take an opponent's wind-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it her own, and the power of the wind that she can generate peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900HPA; essentially possessing enough power to rip an enormous hole in weak opponents through mere touch. In addition, her winds are unable to be consumed by any Slayer, if she so wills it. She has the ability to manipulate the air around her and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways, such as using it for levitating, or keeping a giant airship afloat. Additionally, she can manipulate and control the airspace in the environment. Her winds are invisible, making the opponent unable to see its spells and vulnerable to be attacked by surprise. It can be used for offensive purposes, such as making the airspace explode, as well as defensive purposes, such as teleporting through it. Like other elemental types of Magic, Olivia can also transform her body into this element; in order to do so, Olivia turns her body to negate both physical and Magical attacks, or to teleport to another location. ***'Gale Tearing Palm' (破烈風掌, Hareppūshō): When performing this spell, Olivia focuses magical energy around her arm as she infuses it with and condenses a mass amount of wind to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from her hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. In addition to making it a deadly short to mid-range weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting Olivia, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects. She create any number of arms that she desires and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause quick, instant razor-thin and razor-sharp cuts. The arms can grow in size and they can divide into two or more fully operational appendages. It is controlled by Olivia's thoughts, grabbing and crushing everything that it comes into contact with; carving a trail of destruction. Last, but not least, Olivia is able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. ***'Metsu' (滅, Annihilation): Metsu is an Airspace Spell; normally exclusive to the sub-branch of Wind Magic, Olivia has shown that she is capable of utilizing it with only Wind Magic. Metsu is an extremely dangerous spell, the power of which cannot be given to those who are unable to wield it effectively. As it's very nature is to absorb magic and provide an absolutely destructive effect, damaging both an opponent psychologically and physically, it could even be considered "forbidden" and "evil" due to it's powers. Metsu is a spell that absorbs magical power. Done through creating a vacuum in the air, it is used as a conduit of sorts to connect the physical spirit with magic itself. Thus, this vacuum allows Olivia to absorb all the magical energy from the opponent, causing exceptional damage. Due to the very nature of this spell, it does far more damage to more powerful mages rather than weaker mages is a result of their connection with the spiritual flow of nature. Because this spell cuts that bond, it weakens them tremendously and leaves them in a state of being unable to move, talk and more importantly, not be able to use magic. In order to heal anybody from this spell, the magical energy absorbed in the vacuum, which disperses into the air after the technique, another individual, through unknown means, must recollect this energy, and place it back into the user. ***'God Breath Hurricane' (ゴツドブレス ハリケ-ン, Goddo Buresu Harikūni): Olivia of the future's most powerful spell; when performing God Breath Hurricane, Olivia bows down and points her hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. Olivia then begins to slowly move her right hand until it points upwards. The clouds above her begin circling around, forming a cyclone as she gathers magical energy within her mouth, before converting it into that of her trademark wind element. The winds gather and compress; as Olivia draws power from the cyclone she had just manifested, while adding the properties of Sand Magic into the mixture to give it special properties. Once Olivia has fully charged the attack, she breathes out in a similar manner to that of Sky Dragon's Roar, unleashing a swirling type 6 cyclone from her mouth at tremendous speeds. It is larger than her own body, and is created in an instant. The sheer magnitude of the cyclone is capable of attacking the opponent instantly from many directions, using the slicing wind itself and whatever debris is thrown away with the wind. Due to Sand Magic being a part of its form; the attack is even further enhanced, causing whatever struck by this technique to be enveloped by microscopic blades of sand, cutting into them and dealing even more damage by effortlessly mincing them in the span of a few moments. Due to the wind's erosive properties, God Breath Hurricane has the power to turn everything into a desert, as demonstrated when it completely dried up and destroyed an entire battalion of Rune Knights. The wind produced is so powerful its gust peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900hPa. This attack's name is derived from the Indian "Wind God". Relationships Jason LaHote Olivia is the guild's bartender and overall, the caretaker of the wacky individuals that preside within the Akatsuki guild. While mostly remaining in the background, it has been noted more than a few times that the two have a wordless connection which allows the duo to work to the best of their ability—as Olivia manages the guild, Jason is more often than not out adventuring, and the two know each other well enough to know that everything will be alright. Olivia also finds Jason rather handsome, and the way that he came across to her when they first met—being caring and compassionate underneath his stoic façade. As seven years passed; Olivia and Jason's relationship is one of the few within Akatsuki which was left untouched; the two interact as they normally have; but their bond is much greater than before. Overall, Olivia is one of the few Akatsuki members that Jason can consistently rely upon. Quotes *"So many people lining up to die...watch closely, Master. This is the kind of slaughter you see but once in a lifetime." Trivia *Olivia's name has two sources. "Olivia" is, while a girl's name, also "Oblivia" without the "b". Darkrai is notably fond of the Oblivia Region in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Petrillo is a surname of Italian origin, and the surname of Sophia Petrillo from Golden Girls. She once described herself as a "tall voluptuous blond with a butt like granite", which matches Olivia to a degree. *Astrologically, Jason and Olivia make for a perfect match; their signs are Pisces and Virgo respectively, these two signs, according to horoscopes, are a perfect match for each other. This is deliberately in reference to the loyalty Olivia has to Jason and vice versa; both trust the other without question. *Olivia's battle theme is "MKAlieZ" by Hiroyuki Sawano. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Akatsuki Category:Original Character Category:Guild Ace Category:Guild Master